Megalomaniac in town
by Nothingbutevil
Summary: An insane 18-year-old guy named "Alfred" is plotting to rise, this means getting rid of the monarchy, he plans to do horrific stuff for fun and build monuments, but he has sadistic plans with Pearl! What will Alfred do? How will he deal with Spongebob and his friends? Will Spongebob confess his feelings to Sandy? Rated M for extreme violence and sex
1. Change

Disclaimer, Spongebob Squarepants was created by Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P.) and owned by Nickelodeon, I own nothing although I have a OC who's the main villain of this fanfic

This is my first fanfic and I wrote this because I'm obsessed with dictatorships, grand monuments, and evil stuff, anyway let's begin

1: Change

Alfred was a Eighteen year old fish who attended Binkini Bottom high school, he had red skin with those soulless eyes, he was born to two parents, the father was yellow skinned and worked in the army with little time to spend with his family, the mother was blue skinned and worked as a nurse, Alfred's first words were

"I like this orange stuff", he said that because his grandfather was a pyromaniac and thought not setting fire to stuff weakened the mind, he would set fire to random objects, and ended up in jail for setting a child on fire although the child was sprayed with a fire extinguisher and was recovered, he was also a sadist, he liked torturing his wife, most seriously of all he faked her death so when she was buried he got her out of her coffin and took her to a secret basement, but it didn't last long because she poisoned herself, Alfred's grandfather was an evil lad and Alfred only saw him until he was four because he too committed suicide when the authorities found out about the tortures. Interestingly, Alfred had his grandfather's pyromania and sadism, this was known when he tortured his pet snail he got for his 4th birthday and set fire to it, but luckily his parents used the fire extinguisher! When he was in elementary, he was very cunning and manipulated his teachers, one time he put his classmate's hands into boiling water and claimed to the teachers it was an accident and hugged him, another time he forgot his homework, so he claimed that he tried to do it but was kidnapped and was only rescued last night, although he was well liked because his victims were either dumb or severily disabled. By time he was in middle school, he was then known as a political nerd because he understood a lot of political stuff, yeah kids know about Bikini Bottom having a monarchy but Alfred understood sea and land politics, he developed lustfulness on Pearl the whale when he was at the Krusty Krab seeing her, despite her being 4 years older, but I guess the age range isn't too much.

Now being Eighteen years old in Binkini Bottom high school, Alfred developed an interest that would affect the rest of his life, dictatorships, his grandfather lacked one thing his grandson had, megalomania, from late elementary to late middle, he really didn't like the monarchy but gave up on rising to power. In the library, he read about random dictatorships, he fell in love with dictatorships, he thought monarchism was weak. He was also interested in architecture, he liked Hitler's redevelopment plans of Berlin with the Volkshalle and Stalin's redevelopment plans of Moscow with the Palace of the Soviets. He often dreamt of being the dictator of Bikini Bottom making it the grandest city in the world. Alfred's life was also pretty rubbish in high school, he was bullied a lot and attempted suicide. He was often put in detention for saying inappropriate stuff like genocide of fish species or making up creepy horror stories.

However, there was a problem, how would he rise to power? Alfred was in bed and was thinking how he was going to take over, then he had an idea,

"Ok, so I have manipulated my teachers, most people are gullible, I shall make a speech in Goo Lagoon and spread out my propaganda filled with my ideas and trying to get rid of the monarchy!" He said to himself.

"I must think of what to say, I'm going to make this speech in a week, I hope it is a success." He contuined.

He wanted to spare Pearl from the fate his victims would have although he was planning to make her a sex slave to him! It seemed like she was the only person he ever kind of liked he never had positive emotions for anyone else except his father (his mother actually hated him because his obsessions, but his father kind of liked the idea of him being a dictator) and pearl, why? Because he was a pervert and dreamed of having a sex slave. Alfred was planning to kill a load of people, hardly anyone would like the idea of people getting killed, especially little kids! (Yes, Alfred was planning to torture and kill children for no reason!) So his plan was to brainwash his followers into thinking these atrocities are kind acts!

"I will practise speaking, but right now, I'll go to sleep!"

He fell asleep, dreaming about: torturing and killing people, burning down entire countries in the Pacific, and his future sex slave

**Hope you've enjoyed the introduction of this mad person, his obsession with burning, torture, dictatorships, and an unexcepted lustfulness Please a leave a review, the next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. The speech

2: The Speech

French Narrator: a week later...

Alfred had been practising in his big speech to influence the gullible masses, thinking of what propaganda to spread, he decided to drop out of high school the day before, which made his mother angry, as his mother did not have the same political beliefs, after he had breakfast, he set her on fire, killing her! He then drove to Goo lagoon, arriving in half an hour. Goo lagoon was full of happy children playing, teenagers hanging out, and adults relaxing in lounge chairs, he knew the very little ones wouldn't understand a thing but atleast the teenagers and adults understood about politics, he found a suitable location on the beach to begin, he was very nervous, he began

"Citizens of Bikini Bottom!" He yelled, it gave lots of attention and few came towards him.

"The truth shall finally revealed to you, all of you are being enslaved by the monarchy and capitalists! They want you to keep on your slave life! Your taxes go towards the lavish lifestyle of the royal family, do you want this to continue? People are getting dumber and uglier, it is poisoning way of life, we want our citizens to be smart and attractive, we want our best men to have the best women, but instead either the best men get the worse women or the best women get the worse men! Do you want this to contuine, king Neptune doesn't care about us, he only cares about the lavish lifestyle of himself and the elite, they don't care a thing about Binkini Bottom or it's traditions! Bikini Bottom does not have any grand monuments, at least Planktoplis tried, and don't use slavery as an excuse for not having grand stuff, work is the most beautiful thing you could do in your life, helping yourself, your people, and nation! Instead, the commoner of Bikini Bottom only have boring office jobs, that's not real work, doing work that helps others is! You think slavery is bad but around fifty percent of you work in the office! Do you want this continue? We are told to consume products that poison us, such as Krabby Patties, do you want this to contuine? This modern way of life to work in an office and consume is absolutely degenerate! Do you want this to contuine? Take a note that land creatures are invading our oceans, not just Bikini Bottom, currently there's only one here but by 2100, all Bikini Bottomites will be land creatures! Do you want this to contuine? I say we: overthrow the monarchy! Stop worshipping Neptune! Stand up against Corporations that don't serve the nation, bully the dumb, ugly, and weak! Give me power and in exchange, the greatest place you could ever imagine! Hail Bikini Bottom, long live Bikini Bottom!" He ended, thousands of people were cheering for him, not knowing what he truly had in store for them.

French narrator: The next day...

Squidward was reading his newspaper when he found about Alfred's speech, the article mentioned about getting rid of the Krusty Krab since Alfred claimed it poisoned you physically and mentally and the company did not serve Bikini Bottom because of that. Squidward said to his co-worker, Spongebob,

"Uh...Spongebob, I have something important to tell you!"

"What is it squidward?" replied Spongebob

"You know anything of this Alfred guy? He made a speech at Goo Lagoon making up ridiculous propaganda but the gullible majority admire him!" asked Squidward.

"Yeah, I watched the news last night and saw the entire thing." answered Spongebob.

"Did you know that speeches asking for power are propaganda, even for a good cause, he made claims that land creatures were going to take over Bikini Bottom even though there's literally only one here! He also made excuses for slavery when he was talking about grand momuments, goodness he is very manipulative and cunning if he is inspiring lots of here, but I, a smart octopus, am not going to fall for it, he even wants to get rid of the Krusty Krabs because he claimed it was poisoning us!" said Squidward

"What did ye say about getting rid of me business?!" shouted Mr Krabs as he stormed towards Squidward.

"This guy named Alfred made a speech wanting to overthrow Neptune, take this" answered Squidward and handed his boss the newspaper.

"Oh fuck! He has a lots of followers already and wants to get me money!" Yelled Mr Krabs.

French narrator: meanwhile...

At the castle, King Neptune watched the news in the grand cinema, he was terrified because Alfred had thousands of admirers already and they wanted to overthrow him! A guard came in because he was screaming a lot.

"Is there anything wrong, your highness?" asked the guard.

"Look, this guy wants to overthrow me, worse still, look how many followers he has!" the king replied.

"Your highness, you could just blast the fuck out of him with your trident!" said the guard.

"In case you didn't know, I accidently broke it yestreday and it's going to take a month to repair, this is the worst time for people to plan to overthrow me! I think it will take more than a month to form a group that would be the new government, I think I'll relax, I'll have my trident fixed and he'll never overthrow me!

Alfred was going to find people who would become members of his government.

**I hope you've enjoyed Alfred's attempting to convince the Binkini Bottomites why his views are rights and the common one is wrong!**


	3. The plan to rebuild Binkini Bottom

Alfred came back to his house, he needed an architect to design his grand monuments, a deputy leader, generals, commanders, ministers etc. He was eating dinner when someone knocked on his door, so he told them to wait until he finished eating, when he did, he opened the door to find a few people, mainly people with disorders like Megalomania, Sadism, or Pschyopathy applied to be part of his new government, he needs to make sure he could trust them so he conducted tests and they all passed each one of them, he then interviewed then. He didn't finish until midnight and they were told to go home and come back the next day. By the first week he had half the jobs filled, it was three weeks left until Neptune's trident would be fixed. He converted his house into the headquarters of the party, he called it, the Bikini Bottom Nationalist Party, or BBNP. He loved spending time with his architect, Harold Wilson, together, they planned the redevelopment of Bikini Bottom, to make it the greatest city in the world, two weeks after hiring the first members, he came over to his house to talk about the plans to redevelop Binkini Bottom.

"I have thought of a plan to redevelop Binkini Bottom, it will surpass all cities both in the ocean and on land!" Harold said to hid boss.

"Really, I hope you're telling the truth, so tell me about your plans Harold." replied Alfred

"Firstly, the Krusty Krab will be demolished and replaced with a grand, tall hotel, being the most luxurious hotel in the world, it will surpass the Ritz Hotel in London and then Palace of Versailles in France, well for the rich that is!" He said. (Yes, Alfred talked about in his speech to not support the lavish lifestyle of the monarchy, but that was propaganda, he planned to make life for the rich even more luxurious, despite himself being a middle class person, what a hypocrite!)

"Contuine, what will this hotel be like?" asked Alfred.

"This hotel will have the a different class system, like on big ass submarines to take you far away, the first class area will have very grand rooms: a restaurant that moves direction, a large goo pool filled with waterslides, a long ballroom, a grand library, a massive art gallery, a grand lounge, suites built in lavish styles, an indoor garden etc, and I haven't even mentioned a tenth of the first class area! The premium area will have less grand rooms, but still very, very nice. The premium pool won't have waterslides, the premium restaurant won't move, public rooms will be built less grand than their first class equivalent. Common class will have a restaurant less grand than premium and a basic lounge and pool. Common class will cost 500 dollars, premimum will cost 1500 dollars, basic first class will cost 3000 dollars, a normal first class suite will cost 10,000 dollars, the grandest suites in first class will cost 100,000 dollars."

"Very nice, and what other projects will you build?" asked Alfred.

"The hotel will be the end of a grand street filled with ministries, administration buildings, more hotels, restaurants, musuems, department stores and more. This street will be 1km long (remember, the characters in Spongebob are tiny, so think what a 1km street would be like) the street would be spilt into two sections, the middle part would contain a collum. The west end of the street was to contain the grandest building of them all, a domed momument where the main system of government will surrounded by lots of important buildings, you will stay in the old castle until further notice because I'm still planning a place where you live, accommodations surpassing first class in that grand hotel."

"This city will be perfect!" yelled Alfred

"We need workers to build the city in the first place, but how?" asked Harold, Alfred replied

"Before we even build this city, we'll make people in and outside build camps, we'll brainwash them to accept our regime, the lucky ones will become slaves, the ones who don't will wish they had never been born..."


	4. Plankton

French narrator: two weeks later...

Neptune's trident was fixed, now that a chance of an open revolution would be impossible, King Neptune was planning to confront Alfred in the BBNP headquarters, but he wasn't going to do it instantly, he was going to do it within four days, he was going to deal with trails on the first day, he was arranging a party for the sea's aristocracy on the second, and he was going to talk to his daughter about ruling on the third. He was planning to go to the BBNP and give Alfred a chance to give up his radical ideology or he would be executed.

French narrator: meanwhile...

Alfred was planning how he would overthrow the king, but didn't want to kill him, he had a powerful trident so he would need to make up give up power but join him. He remembered how be was being enslaved to Plankton, working hard to death, building momuments. Although Alfred was too planning to make people work hard to death, building his own momuments, he also rembered how Plankton brainwashed Neptune but Spongebob saved the day and Plankton went to a instustuion for the criminally tiny but escaped and went back to attempt to steal the fomula as he gave up becoming powerful, this gave Alfred an idea, one that would be successful in the short term, he thought Neptune would find and confront him someday, so he would offer him Beer to pretend to apologise, (you may think this is a daft idea because Neptune may think he could get poisoned but in this fanfic, I've made Neptune immune to poison.) In order to do this, he would need to convince Plankton to become an ally, and then make a machine the size of Plankton's teeth, once the machine was inside Neptune's body, Alfred would press a button to brainwash him. Alfred was getting very giddy about this and rushed to visit the Chum Bucket.

French Narrator: half an hour later...

Alfred finally arrived to the Chum Bucket, he eagerly knocked on the door.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Plankton, who hadn't received a customer since plan Z failed.

"I am Alfred, you know the guy who did that speech at Goo Lagoon a month ago?" replied Alfred.

"Uh...yes, why have you come here?" questioned Plankton as he let the red fish with those soulless eyes.

"I have something important to tell you, the good news is that if you take my deal, your business will thrive, the bad news is that you won't become powerful." said Alfred.

"Tell me about this deal then, it better be good!" shouted Plankton after Alfred mentioned about his business thriving again.

"My plan is to overthrow King Neptune XIX is to simply brainwash him, you will make a brainwashing machine, the size of your teeth, how would long would it take to make it?" asked Alfred.

"I think it will take approximately two days." replied Plankton.

"After making it, you will bring it to me and I will put it in a bottle of beer, when the king searches for me and arrives to my location, I will pretend to apologise and offer him a beer, once I'm sure the machine is inside, I'll push the button and it will brainwash him. Then, I'll attack the castle with my knights!" said Alfred.

"Knights? What knights?" asked Plankton.

"Knights of Alfred, it's branch of the BBNP, it currently has five hundred members, it will increase to ten thousand once I build concentration camps, they are basically my guards and it is very hard to get in, you need to pass lots and lots of tests." replied Alfred.

"Wait, you're planning to make concentration camps?" said Plankton.

Even though Plankton was quite evil, he was a saint compared to what Alfred will do once he takes power, so he had to be careful what to say to him about the camps.

"People who commit (serious) crimes will go to these (re-eduacation) camps. It is meant to (teach most of them a lesson and make them better people, the worst ones will be executed). It is designed to make prisoners feel like they're in (a school). People will be (having lots of fun in learning and won't even want to come back home, even the ones on death row!). Prisoners will get (decent conditions) and the showers will be (pleasant). I'll visit these camps to (make sure the prisoners are ok and are learning a lesson). I believe in (rehabillation). Lied Alfred, being a bit nervous.

The words in brackets are censored words, this is what Alfred actually meant, but was worried even Plankton thought he was too evil.

"People who commit even the most minor or for no reason at all will go these death camps. It is meant to make them wish they had never existed and beg for death. It is designed prisoners feel like they're in hell with no hope whatsoever. People will be tortured for sport by me and the Knights of Alfred, they will be very homesick! Prisoners will get the worse conditions they will ever experience and the showers will either too hot or cold. I'll visit these camps to experiment on and torture the prisoners or pretend they're, or if a female prisoners looks beautiful, I'll send them to the sex dungeon. I believe in suffering."

"Anyway, what will I get in return?" asked Plankton.

"Once I take control of the entire Pacific, I will get rid of the original Krusty Krab and steal the formula. At least the second one's closed down ever, due to lots and lots of gas leaks because it was very rushed, Mr Krabs ordered the construction workers to hurry up because he was very eager to get double profits! You'll have your business alive again and you'll grow rich, but be warned, as all corporations will be state owned, don't try to take power for yourself, try to attempt to overthrow me, and you're dead!" raged Alfred with an evil smile when he said those last few words."

"Well, if you're going to make me rich, and make my business thrive, I will not attempt to overthrow, besides, I've given up on taking over the world all together!" said Plankton who was actually honest as the last attempt of taking over the world didn't work, but will Alfred's attempt work?

"Very good, now get to work! I'll see you in two days!" shouted Alfred. He then left the Chum Bucket and set of to the BBNP headquarters to tell his close friends about the plan, Plankton meanwhile went into his laboraty.

"Karen, we've got work to do, we need to make a brainwashing machine, a small one, it was requested by the guy who did that speech, he promised me to make my business proserperious and make me rich like my rival, if he manages to succeed, I don't normally trust people but this guy has lots of promises stored for the entire Pacific, it's better to have those promises then to not trust him and my business is shit as usual, I'm sure he will be a great leader!"

The next fews chapters will revolve around the trials, party, talking to Mindy, the machine, and Spongebob's attempts to confess to a certain Squrriel, I hope you've enjoyed my first fanfic so far!


	5. Three days until confrontation

French Narrator: The next day...

It was 8:15 AM, King Neptune woke up after just five hours of sleep and a servant came up to him go deliever his breakfast, the servant noticed he was still very tired.

"What's wrong your highness, are you feeling all right?" asked the servant.

"I couldn't get to sleep, I was dreaming that guy was going to chop my head off! Even though I'm fully aware that he is crazy and he can never overthrow me because of my beautiful trident! I'll confront him in another two days, I hope he realizes how stupid this idea is." he replied to the servant. Neptune then slumped the entire cup of coffee to make him fully awake, it will going to be a busy day of trials which were royal related. He finished his breakfast and got dressed into his fine, royal clothes. The chief guard came in a few hours later to tell him it was time to come, he and his daughter came into the throne room and the Squire played his Trumphet, the royals sat down and the Squire stopped playing his trumphet and said the words he always said when there was a trial,

"The royal court is now in session! Bring the prisoner forward!" The first prisoner was taken into the room by guards and stole before the king.

"You have been accused of supporting Alfred, someone who wants to overthrow and he knows what, do you have anything to say to defend yourself?"

"I'm just a cook, all I said that the food would make Alfred jealous and want to overthrow you even more, that's all I have to say your highness!" said the cook.

"You must be a traitor to the dynasty, I will not disappoint the thirteen Neptunes before me, have this prisoner executed at once!" yelled King Neptune.

"Dad, in truth,the food you're eating would make that guy jealous and want to overthrow even more, just let him go!" said Mindy

"How many times do you prevent me from giving people death sentences or life inprisonment, Mindy?" asked King Neptune

"This cook said the truth, let him go, please!" pleaded Mindy.

"Fine, I'll let him go, but that cook or anyone else better not say anything about Alfred again, I've lost sleep because of him!

The cook was released and went to the kitchen to do his job, the next prisoner was brought forward, this time it was a teenager who snook in to pet the seahorses.

"You have been accused of trespassing to pet the seahorses, any defence?" he asked the prisoner.

"I think seahorses are cute, so I snook into the castle to try and pet one and was caught, I have nothing else to say." she said.

"Lock this one up for ten years!" said the king.

"You are over five thousand years old and you still have obsession with giving people brutal setences even for minor stuff, she wasn't trying to assassinate you, yes, she snook into the castle without legal permission, but her purpose was only to stroke some animals, just give her a minor punishment to remind her to not sneak into property. yelled Mindy.

"Not again, uh... fine, I'll give you a week sentence, take her away!" said the king as some guards took her to the dungeon.

The Third prisoner was a supporter of Alfred but all he did was peacefully protest outside the castle but he did not know of Alfred's true plans.

"You have been accused of supporting Alfred, traitor! Defend yourself!" roared Neptune as he realised he was actually a supporter of Alfred.

"I was just peacefully protesting outside, I think Alfred is a good man, I'm sure he would be better ruler than you'd ever be!"

"Execute him at once!" demanded the King.

"Dad, he may be a supporter but all he did was protest peacefully outside, he didn't hurt anyone! I can't believe I have to do this again!" said Mindy, once again having to defend a prisoner.

"Two weeks inprisonment it is then, lock him up!" shouted King Neptune.

The fourth and final prisoner was once again a supporter of Alfred, but he actually attempted to assassinate the King by blowing him up! However, Alfred did not know this

"You tried to kill me! I am so enraged with that red fellow!" roared King Neptune.

"Actually, he did not plan this, I did this myself!" said the prisoner

"Death it is, any last words?" asked the king as he got his trident out and set it on fire.

"Hail Arthur! For Binkini Bottom and the Pacific!" shouted the prisoner who was not afraid to die, he lead out a smile that confused the King.

The king burned the traitor to his fiery death! The trials were now over, and King Neptune went into his private sitting room, he knew not to worry about getting assassinated. A servant came to his room and they discussed about the party that would come the day after.

French Narrator: meanwhile...

It was dusk and both employees of the Krusty Krab left the iconic restaurant and saw the Krusty Krab 2 being demolished, it had closed down because of those gas leaks that couldn't be fixed, Spongebob and Squidward were forced to go back to their original jobs. Both of them went into their houses, Spongebob hung out with his best friend, Patrick until It turned night and went back inside, Squidward was practising the clarient that he was still medicore at, Spongebob went into his bed and spoke to himself.

"I really want to tell her my true feelings, it's simple but hard at the same time, what if she doesnt love me back, what if she stops being friends with me? She's the smartest and prettiest girl in the entire world, I love Sandy very much!" and then went to sleep.

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter of the king trailing people and Spongebob speaking to himself in bed, the next chapter will be about the party.**


	6. Two days until confrontation

French Narrator: The next day...

The aristocrats from all over the Pacific have been invited to attend a party, taking place in King Neptune's castle, mainly in the majestic Dining Saloon,which could fill up to one thousand guests. Mr Krabs and Squlliam were two of the thousand members who were invited, Pearl was invited but she declined the offer because she thought it was boring. The party would take place in the evening and last until midnight. Guests will enter the back of the castle and arrive in a lobby and Guests will go into the Dining Saloon and have dinner, then they will either go into the Smoking Room, for the gents to smoke, drink, and socialise, the Ladies Room for the Ladies to socialise and drink tea and the main hallway for people to socialise and dance, there was also a beautiful garden. Parties like this were yearly, so the King would normally eat in his private Dining Room. Invited guests were stay in the castle for two days, but this day would be the one where the King would visit then Guests section of the castle as he had over important things to do. Invited members were getting ready to go, the Gentlemen were putting fancy suits while most of the Ladies wore the latest fashions from Atlantis. Those far away had already set on their boats, seahorses drawn carriages, private submarines, private jets, or private trains., the servants began to clean and decorate the Dining Saloon for the big event. The kitchen staff began to prepare the extremely posh food.

French Narrator: Meanwhile...

It was 3PM, Mr Krabs was counting his profits, and thinking about what food will served at the party. His employees were busy working, Squidward as usual was taken orders by the customers, then he told Spongebob the orders, then Spongebob cooked the food, passed it to Squidward who gave it to the customer, who would either: eat the food or complain. Mr Krabs came out of his office, making an an accouncement to his employees.

"I'm going to a party, so you both can leave at 4PM and have a two day break!", then Mr Krabs turned around to the customers.

"I'm sorry, but we are closing at 4PM and will be closed for two days because I'm attending an important event, I hope you come back as soon as possible because I will need them money again!"

Some customers complained and groaned, but nothing worked. The Krusty Krab stopped serving people at 3:55PM, Spongebob and Squidward received their paycheck and left their workplace. The Krusty Krab's sign went from opened to closed. Mr Krabs went home to change his outfit, he called Pearl since she wasn't there.

"This is the materialist, cheap crustacean calling, what are doing you doing right now Pearl?" he asked.

"I'm just at the mall with my friends, dad." she replied

"Well don't be spending all me money!" he said after realising that she was at a place where you buy stuff.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting make up and food, that's all dad." she said.

"Oh good, anyway I'm going to an important party for two days, bye." said Mr Krabs.

"See ya dad!" replied Pearl.

Mr Krabs left his anchor house and got in his boat and drove to his castle, despite being very rich, he could only bother having a small boat while many of the other aristocrats owned a ton of shit.

French Narrator: forty minutes later...

The guests had begun entering the castle at the back into the guests quarters at the lobby. The lobby had a goo fountain in the middle and if you looked up, you would see the other floors. A Pianist played the Piano and sang a random song (I'm too lazy to do the lyrics) which entertained the guests. It was time for the guests to enter the grand Dining Saloon. The Guests were finding seats to sit down, the room was very large and had two floors. The ceiling had a magnificent glass dome. The Guests socialised with their table partners, waiting for the King to arrive, aristocrats greeted each other and did lots of small talk, because of this, the introverted aristocrats went to one of the four corners in the room to avoid talking too much.

French Narrator: Meanwhile...

Alfred was talking to senior members of what would become his new government. He displayed them drawings of what Binkini Bottom will look like, overtaking the current capital, Atlantis, and making Bikini Bottom not just the capital of the Pacific, but the world. Inside's Alfred mind, he was thinking about how to deal with concentration camp prisoners. Plankton phoned up the red fish.

"This is Plankton, I have finished making the machine, come and collect it!" said Plankton.

"Thank you, I'll go collect it soon!" replied Alfred as he hung up the phone. Alfred finished his presentation and went to collect Plankton's masterpiece.

French Narrator: Back at the castle...

King Neptune had finally arrived into the great room, the squire played his trumphet and stopped once he sat down.

"Welcome to the annual Royal party, have a wonderful evening!" said King Neptune.

Servants came into room and began asking the guests what they wanted. (I am too lazy to mention what food they'll have.) The Guests were received drinks and began chatting about random stuff, the cooks were cooking the food. Everyone had fun and then the musicians started playing, everyone started singing. The meals were then served, they were super delicous, the chef from the trial the day before was right, it would've made Alfred jealous and want to overthrow him even more! Can you guess how many courses the guests ate? Ten! After the last course, the guests began to leave the Dining Saloon and go socialise, Mr Krabs went into the Smoking Room and drank Beer. Squlliam was also in the Smoking Room, he was playing cards with another aristocrat, and he won.

"Oh yes I've won! Squiddy would be so jealous!" shouted Squlliam.

His rival admitted defeat and drank some Whiskey.

In the Ladies Room, a rich lady was arguing with another rich lady which dress was better.

"My dress is way more elegant than yours, you are failing to follow the latest trends of Atlantis!" the first one shouted.

"No, mine is better, it's not as fashionable as yours but it's way more beautiful!" yelled the second one.

In the main hallway, people were socialising and dancing. It was getting late and the aristocrats started heading to their guestrooms.

French Narrator: Meanwhile...

Patrick was watching the TV, there was a comedy show on, he absolutely laughed to death at it.

Squidward was in his shower, hoping not to be disturbed by anyone.

Spongebob was imagining how he would confess to Sandy, but he began thinking it would be ridiculous because he believed she didn't feel the same towards him, so he put on the television and watched the news, it was about that red fish, so he flicked to the cartoon channel, it was Mermaid and Barncle Boy show.

"I forgot about this, just in time to see the newest episode." yelled Spongebob.

The show began normally, but there the enemy in the show was an actor who was playing Alfred who was destroying everything.

"Hmm, strange..." said Spongebob.

The episode ended with that red fish getting defeated, Spongebob was confused about why they put a political person in a show.

Spongebob flicked the channel, it was the babies channel, before he could flick it again, there he was again, that red fish, this time animated. Alfred was kidnapping a baby but the baby resisted and bested him up, then shitting on him, then they did a finger family, then they did five little Alfreds jumping on the bed, which each one exploding when they fall off, Spongebob couldn't help but laugh so loudly, it interrupted Squidward.

"Spongebob! Keep that noise down!" he shouted.

"Sorry Squidward, I was watching TV and accidently went to the babies channel and it showed that red guy." replied Spongebob.

"It's propaganda, the media obviously don't want him in power!" explained Squidward.

Spongebob finally found a channel where it didn't show Alfred, it was where it showed a man eating as much food as possible.

French Narrator: Meanwhile...

Sandy was sitting down on her picnic table, she was thinking about Spongebob, she said to herself,

"He may not need the smartest or most handsome critter, but he's the most kind and sweet critter I've met! I do love him a lot, but he may not feel the same, he may not understand romance, he will never like me more than a friend, I wish we could be together!"


	7. One day until confrontation

**Warning, this chapter contains the first really violent moment, you have been warned!**

French Narrator: The next day...

The aristocrats began the second day of the party and had breakfast, after that, they were socialising. King Neptune was going to speak to his daughter about becoming taking over when it's eventually time, he did not worry about Alfred, he planned to confront him the next day and it would be all over, or will it?

He came into Mindy's bedroom, he sat down on chair and spoke.

"Even though you won't be queen for a very long time, you still needed to be reminded of stuff, and it will happen eventually!" he said.

"Well, yeah, at least I won't execute people for no good reason!" she replied.

"Kids these day, being so sensitive, anyway begin a test, I give you a picture and you have to name the person in the picture, you need to keep learning the names of everyone in the Pacific." said the King, he began showing random pictures.

"Michael Hoover" she answered.

"Correct!" said the King.

"James Bacherry" she answered.

"Correct!" said the King.

French Narrator: Two hours later...

The King showed her the last picture in the test, it was a picture of Alfred...

"Alfred...wait he wants to overthrow you!" she said realising it was Alfred.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'll find and confront him tomorrow! It will all be over!" replied King Neptune

They discussed more things that lasted for loads of hours.

French Narrator: Meanwhile, Alfred was getting bored because King Neptune wouldn't come to him, he decided to do something very evil! He got in his boat and searched for a suitable place, he found an elementary school where kids where leaving, one child was walking home, but Alfred stopped him and did the "Kidnapper trick".

"Hey, kid, want some Candy?" he asked.

"But Mom told me to not talk to strangers!" the child replied.

"Not all strangers are bad, she wants to protect you from dark, evil people! I only want to give you free Candy, I will do you no harm, hop into my boat!" Alfred pleaded.

The gullible child got into his boat and Alfred drove off to the middle of nowhwere, Alfred led him to a cave.

"I've change day mind, I'm going back!" screamed the child.

"Oh no, you're not!" laughed the evil red fish.

Alfred tied him up and got his tools out.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" the child screamed, he cried a flood of tears.

Alfred had a knife and made an evil smile, he chopped off part the boy's left fin making him get very upset, he then cut off the other one! He then tore his shirt off and stabbed his belly, revealing his intestines! Alfred took his intestines out and ripped them apart, he then ate the intestines in front of the child while he was still alive, suffering. He then stabbed his right eye, making the child's face flood with blood! He then finally stabbed his neck, and finally killing him.

"My Grandfather would have been proud!" he said with an evil smile on his face, but he still thought it was disappointing he was killed too quickly, he would have to try again in the camps! He ate more of his body, wiped his mouth, and took a picture of his corpse, he went back to the BBNP headquarters being proud of himself.

French Narrator: later that evening...

Spongebob had just realised it was Surprise Sandy Day, it was the 23rd of April, he rushed to a store to get her something, but not make it too obvious that it was from him, he managed to find book about the Wild West, since Sandy was a Texan who was very proud sbout her heritage, he then ran to Sandy's tree dome, he then got inside and placed the book on the table, then got outside to get away in less than a second. Sandy was inside her tree, resting, she decided to have cookies so she baked them, and went to her picnic table, and found that book and read the note,

"To: a special Texan girl that I love and care for, signed: a friend."

"Aww, how nice of this person, wait it says they love me!" she said, and then became shocked, she tried to guess who it was from, as far as she knee, there were no lesbians in Bikini Bottom, so she excluded all the females, she began guessing,

"Mr Krabs? No, he has the shits for Mrs Puff! I also don't think he would have any interest in me, I don't think it's from his rival, he's already married! Squidward? No, I don't think he would even care about getting me something, he definitely doesn't want to be with me, Patrick? No, I think he wouldn't care about my heritage, so that must mean..." She realised it was from Spongebob, she was beginning to think that he did want to be with her, but was afraid to tell her the truth, but she didn't have any time, for the next weeks, she had to make an invention to please her bosses, but Alfred was planning to rise to power tomorrow! He hated land creatures and wanted to destroy them! Will Spongebob and Sandy know the absolute truth on time?

**Hope you've enjoyed, the next chapter is coming soon and Alfred will finally rise :D**


	8. Confrontation

French Narrator: The next day...

Those three busy days had now passed, King Neptune could now search for Alfred, confront him, and end it in one way or another, or so he thought. The chief guard came up to him and said,

"Are you ready to search for that red bastard your highness?"

"Yes, it's finally time to stop him!" replied the King. Several guards were called, they knew where the BBNP headquarters was, so they all got into his carriage and set off.

They rode along to road to the find Alfred, then this whole radical ideology would go away.

"What do we do when we find him?" asked a guard.

"Firstly, we threaten him to give up this nonsense, if he agrees, the BBNP will be abandoned and life will return to normal, but if he doesn't, he's going to be executed." answered the chief guard.

French Narrator: many, many, many minutes later...

They had finally arrived to the BBNP headquarters, Alfred saw them through the window so he put the brainwashing machine in the giant glass of beer.

The guards impatiently tried to break the door, but they were told to stop and wait until he came out.

"I would like to speak to Alfred Derfla, come here at once!" shouted the king.

Alfred then came out, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh fuck, it's Neptune, please don't hurt me!" he cried.

"I have come to end this silliness, give up your ideology or you will pay the price!" yelled King Neptune.

"Wait, now that come to hink of it, i think this whole thing is nonsense, I don't actually want to take over now, I aplogise for all this, would you like a beer?" he said, with a nervous smile on his face.

"Haha, you can't poison me, I'm immune!" laughed the king.

"Look, I've changed my mind, I won't bother you anymore, i promise to never do this again" said Alfred.

"Uh...fine." said King Neptune. He took the glass and drank it, Alfred waited until he saw the machine go into his mouth, he then swallowed it.

"Say goodbye to your power!" laughed Alfred, he pressed the button and the machine travelled up to the King's brain, and took over.

"Hail Alfred, our glorious leader!" said the brainwashed monarch. Alfred then came to members of his new government and told that the King had finally been brainwashed, he then ordered some Knights of Alfred to arrest the guards. His next plan was to raid the castle and arrest: the rest of the royals, the guards, and the staff, he would then make his speech in a public place, to make people aware that he is now the leader. The new government members and the Knights of Alfred got into their boats, while Alfred and Neptune, now brainwashed Neptune (because he was big, so Alfred planned to get him a big boat) got into the carriage, while the arrested guards were on a crowded boat. They all set off for the castle.

French Narrator: a few moments later...

They had all arrived at the castle, the knights of Alfred had began breaking the castle walls, tearing it to bits. The knights knocked down the main door, defeating the guards and putting them in chains. The rooms were all destroyed and burned, they searched for people to arrest, the knights had all arrested the staff, guards, and royals. A few knights had been killed in the process but it wasn't a great loss.

"How did you get my dad to join you?" asked Mindy, being in chain's.

"Well, dear, some things are best left secret." replied Alfred.

"What shall we do with them sir?" asked a knight.

"Take the prisoners to build our concentration camp! Take them away!" shouted Alfred. Some knights took the prisoners to boats and drove off to the site of the first concentration camp. Alfred and members of his new government along with the rest of knights drove off to a public place in Bikini Bottom, announcing victory.

French Narrator: The same, later in the day.

Alfred arrived at Goo Lagoon where he made his speech more than a month ago, crowds of people saw Alfred with the King, who was now brainwashed, he began,

"We are entering a new age before our eyes! We have finally won power, the King has abdicated because he knew that I would be a great leader! The Pacific shall rise to become the greatest place in the entire dimension! You, my people, will help make this happen, we will show everyone what were made of! We will show that we are proud to call ourselves Pacificans! We will show true beauty! We will show that ordinary people can have great lives! And most of of all, we will show that we shall prove the world that it's nothing without the Pacific, hail!" He shouted. Thousands were cheering for him, worshipping him like a God, billions of sea creatures watched it live on TV, it was like heaven was created on Earth, but it really going to be hell for most people.

It was a spectacular day for Alfred, he was now dictator of the biggest ocean in the world. He went back to the BBNP headquarters, a knight came into his office and said to him,

"Sir, what shall we do tommorrow?"

"We will search through people's homes, we will make people slaves, or of they break the rules, they'll be put to death, the first camp will take a few hours to build while the redevelopment of Bikini Bottom will take a day, why that fast, because it's just how logic works in the Spongebob universe, I also know they're a something writing us to do stuff!" replied Alfred.

French Narrator: That night...

Spongebob saw the speech about Alfred becoming dictator, one of the things he knew about Alfred that he didn't like land creatures, fearing if something's bad going to happen he thought that he needs to confess as soon as possible, but someone arrested him, he found himself in some sort of prison, one of the prison guards told him that he had to enter this building, once he did, he found himself in sort of ride, but he saw a crushing machine at the end, he could not get out the vehicle and it started to move towards the crushing machine, he noticed Sandy next to him, since he was going to die anyway he needed to confess the truth.

"Sandy, I know it's too late, but I love you Sandy!" he cried.

"I wish I told you earlier, I love you too, Spongy!" she replied.

They hugged each other and waited for death, they were finally there and...

"Argh!" screamed Spongebob as he woke up, it was just a nightmare, it was eight in the morning, the same day Alfred was going to make people slaves, or arrest people to send them to the death camp!


End file.
